


Battle block theater

by Bluez2776



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/pseuds/Bluez2776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix and Sharkface have been playing bbt for months they can't get passed stage two</p>
<p>But then locus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle block theater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Komei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komei/gifts).



Felix and Sharkface had been trying to beat the normal campaign for months now. Every level was a challenge and nothing helped. The arguments that started from trying to play insane mode lasted weeks long but that was quickly given up because Felix is a "team killing douche" and Sharkface "ruins it" every time Felix was about to finish the level.

So the two took to normal mode instead, figuring it would be easier than killing each other. But again Felix took to killing Sharkface and Sharkface took to never actually making it through a stage. 

Locus had had enough of the arguments, enough of the fighting, and enough of the childish behavior the two would show despite being trained soldiers. Locus despite himself was curious, "any puzzle can be solved any game can be won" because to locus that's what it was, a game. Not something two incompetent soldiers couldn't figure out.

Locus carried on from stage two, where Felix and Sharkface had left off. He worked on the game for two hours put it down and left the room. Felix and Sharkface had been watching from one of the 'windows' in the ship. Curious but never willing to admit it. Both Felix and Sharkface walked over to the centuries old Xbox. The little friend with a star | cat head with gills sat there gold trophy on their little back. Felix and Sharkface were pissed not only had locus completed the game, he had beat insane mode.

**Author's Note:**

> Expect more late night crack I guess
> 
> It's not even late


End file.
